Love is all that i can give to you
by ilovesom
Summary: My first fanfiction .. Set during the engagement .. will go right upto the wedding ..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own the sound of music .. (how i wish i did)**

"Is there anyone I should ask for permission to marry you? "

"Why don't we ask the – "

"The children" they said in unison.

Laughing her melodious laugh Maria gazed up at Greog who was simling completely and totally in bliss and in love, an emotion which he had felt a very very long time ago.

"Capt- "

"Maria I think its time for you to call me Greog. "

"Greog … " Oh how lovely that felt to be able to call him that.

"Yes my love … ? "

" As much as I would like to be with you. I do have to put seven children to bed. "

"Ah well, that will take some time, after all their favourite governess .. soon to be mother is back. There is no way they will let you go so easily " said Greog kissing her temple softly.

"We had better go before someone catches us. "

"Yes yes, you are right as usual my love"

They walked hand in hand towards the villa with frequent stops to shower each other with kisses.

Once they entered the hall, Greog took Maria into his arms and said softly " I'll be waiting for you in my study. Come fast my darling" Maria blushed at the endreament.

But looked upto into those handsome eyes and said " Why Captain I thought you would be helping me put your children to bed. "

"Well well .. my dear fraulien indeed I will help you put OUR children to bed. " said Greog giving her cheek a light brush and a wink.

TBC

**Pls review .. i would love to know how u feel ... am open to new ideas and criticism .. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Here is the second chapter.. hope you enjoy it .. and thanks for all the reviews **

The children were in the living room singing.

Once they finished the song Maria said "Well children that was excellent"

"Indeed your Fraulien is right. But I think it's time for all of you to go to bed isn't that so Fraulien? "said Georg with a mischievous grin which made Maria's heart beat shoot up.

"Yes Captain" she somehow managed to say "Children you heard your father off to bed, come along now"

All the children began protesting asking for another five minutes.

But finally when Kurt, Marta and Gretle yawned at the same time, they conceded to what their father was saying.

Marta came up to Georg and tugging on his shirt said "Father will you please come and help Fraulien Maria tuck us in? "

"Why yes Sweetheart I would love nothing else than to do just that." replied Georg.

All the children started to move upstairs towards their bedrooms, while the two adults lingered back and when they were out of sight Georg pulled Maria in for a quick kiss to which Maria responded eagerly.

"Georg when shall we tell them?" asked Maria between the kiss.

"I was thinking of telling them at breakfast tomorrow what do you suggest Darling? "

"Breakfast sounds great we could probably go for a picnic after that. "

"Of course to your mountain I presume? "said Georg raising an eyebrow.

"Yeaah.. " Maria trailed off a look of worry coming over her radiant face.

"What is it my love? Don't tell me you are having second thoughts" said Georg worriedly

"No no." said Maria quickly. "I will never have second thoughts about you Georg you are my one true love". I am just worried about whether the children will love me as their mother or not"

"Oh my Darling, our children adore you they will be overjoyed to hear the news. Trust me, tomorrow will be the best breakfast ever. That being said I think there are seven kids who need to be tucked in for the night. So shall we? "said Georg offering his arm to Maria who took it immediately.

**Reviews pls .. i dont mind criticism or ideas .. :) love you all ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long .. bt i was busy with college admissions .. n thank you for all those who reviewed it .. **

The next morning Maria woke up to a soft knock on the door. She quickly pulled on her robe and said "Who is it ? ".

"Its me" came the reply and the voice made Maria's heart race and everything that had happened came rushing back.

"Georg please do come in "

He opened the door slowly, and came in. He bent down to give Maria a kiss ion her lips and then another one on the tip of her nose.

" Good Morning my love " he said.

"Good morning Georg" she replied.

He put his arm around her and pulled her close while she rested her head on his shoulder. Both of them enjoyed this cosy silence listening to the occasional chirp of the robin who had made its nest right beside Maria's window.

Finally Georg said " I think its time to wake our children up. "

Maria looked at the clock on her bedroom wall and exclaimed " Oh dear Lord, look at the time they will never be ready in time for breakfast" she said getting up hurriedly.

Georg held her hand and pulled her down onto his lap and said " Darling its okay, they can be late once, its not a big deal" .

Maria grinned and then said with a tease in her voice " Is this the same man who told me bed time is to be strictly followed in this household".

Greog replied saying " Well my dear it is the same man but an angel came and transformed him" he kissed Maria and whispered in her ear " You are my angel and I love you."

"I love you too darling " came Maria's soft reply".

**I know its short .. bt i have already written the next one .. it should be up soon ... and pls pls pls review ! :) **


End file.
